Damon and Elena One Shots
by lil.cat.princess
Summary: Just some lemony Delena one shots that aren't related unless specified as being so. RATED M FOR CONTENT


_Stefan._ The name itself makes me want to throw up. It shouldn't, he's my little brother, but come ON, one girl is understandable… But TWO?

Katherine was just the way she was… Kinky, sexy, charming… But then there was Elena.

She was sweet and mysterious, with a hint of trouble in her eyes. She was the kind of girl you'd expect to be sweet and innocent, then when you get to the bedroom with her, she was some kind of sex goddess unleashed upon Earth for the pleasure of man.

Elena was- and still is- the love of my life. She left both of us after she turned and moved to New York with Caroline and Bonnie. As far as I know, she's still there. I didn't understand the appeal New York had until I saw it on her- messy hair, dark eyes, t-shirts and jeans that make her look unbelievably carefree. I left before she saw me. There's just too much history between us to explain to her how I felt now. That was three years ago.

Somehow Stefan had convinced me to come to Hawaii with him, although it isn't my style in the slightest. But part of me wanted to have a cliche vacation, to get drunk and meet a beautiful stranger, to forget about her for one night.

When we landed, I was shockingly optimistic. The island was beautiful from where we were. Somehow the tropics always reminded me of her. Humid air, beautiful sights, exotic visions of beauty… And here we go again.

When we got to our hotel and down to our bar, Stefan ran off with a pretty little blonde and left me alone, so my old friend Bourbon kept me company. Soon I felt a hand on my arm and a pair of soft brown eyes looking into mine- she had appeared,as if out of thin air. It partly scared me and partly fascinated me, the air around us returning to the mystery it was when we met. There were no words for a moment. It was one of us trying to figure out the mystery of what to say first.

"How are you, Damon?" She asked in a soft voice. I looked at her, almost offended by the question. _She_ had been the one to leave _me_ …

"Guess," I hissed into the air, turning the cold shoulder against her. She closed her eyes and sat down next to me. She rested her hand on mine, her tear filled eyes lifting to mine.

"Damon, I know how hurt you must've been. I know you loved me-"

"Loved?" I cock my head at her. "Love. That's not in the past tense, Elena." She inhales deeply, her heart rate increasing drastically.

"I know it's going to be tough, but you have to get over me." I laugh, finishing my bourbon and slamming it down on the counter. I grab my jacket and toss a couple twenties down on the bar.

"I'm not getting over you, Elena." She crosses her arms and follows me as I walk out of the bar.

"You have to get over what we had, Damon. I was human, I made a mistake!" I pull her into the alleyway as we pass.

"Which part?" She sighs.

"Damon, you have to let go. I'm not the person I was before."

"You didn't answer my question. Which part of our relationship was a mistake?" I put my hands on either side of her, leaning into her face to intimidate her.

Her face reddens as our proximity increases.

"I-I…"

"You're a horrible liar, Elena. You always have been." She shakes her head.

"Damon, I can't do this with you. I don't want to relive the past, whatever glory days we had are far behind us." She says softly.

"So are you running back to Stefan?"

"I ended things with Stefan a long time ago. Okay, hold on a second will you please give me some space?" She places her hand on my chest to push me away but the tips of her fingers touch the skin hidden by my newest John Varvatos. It makes her take an unnecessary breath, one that makes me _know_ she wants me.

But I step away, only a little.

"I ended things with him. But you… We never got closure."

"And who's goddamn fault is that, Elena?"

"Partially yours, because I wanted more! I figured if I even tried to leave we'd end back up in the same place. We would never get where we're going if we never left the bed."

"You had me, I gave you every part of who I was and still am today," I reply stiffly, before scoffing, "that's not enough for you. You're always wanting more. You keep looking for things you can't find, and when you finally find that little bit of extra something you're looking for, you get scared. Terrified." I lean against the opposite wall. She's silent for a moment.

"It was enough, for a time it was enough."

"And now? We're back to the same place, and I'm asking the same question I did half the time I've known you. What do you want, Elena?"

"I wanted you. But you were scared too."

"I didn't ask what you wanted," I snap. "And don't even try to pin this on me. I had no single part in the end of our relationship. You talk about me living in the past when you're doing it every second of everyday, talking about what you _wanted_ and couldn't get. Then you miss all the best parts of your life because you can't realize that what you truly want is in front of you."

"I wanted to marry you." She whispers. I look over at her and her eyes water. "I wanted you, for eternity."

"Goddammit! Stop doing that! You're sitting there trying to convince me to move on when you're talking about marrying me and spending eternity together and I'm extremely confused to say the least."

"Okay fine! So this conversation is going way differently than I thought it would!"

"Oh please enlighten me on how you thought you would just smooth things over and everyone would be picking daisies and running through the rainbow together." She leans her head back against the wall.

"I just thought it would be easy." She whispers. In a millisecond her body is pressed to mine as I press her into a wall. I lean down into her ear.

"Easy, hmm?" I brush my fingertips down her exposed back and I nibble her earlobe softly. "Coming from a match made in passion. God, you were always too passionate for Stefan. You're too much of a goddess to be with him. I don't deserve it either. But at least I can match you in passion and get you off. The downside is, we also have an extreme level of passion when we fight, which means it's never easy, Elena. And the day it becomes easy for either of us is the day I leave this Earth." I step back and she has a glaze in her eyes, one I've seen a thousand times. "The only reason it isn't easy is because I'm not willing to let you go. I love you, Elena. And as much as I love to fight with you about this, there are things you don't know."

"Such as?" She says shakily. I dig in my coat pocket and I produce the ring.

"The day you left was the day I planned to propose." Her jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"Oh my… Damon, w-why didn't you-"

"I didn't want to trap you if it was something you didn't want. I knew you would feel guilty and wouldn't leave." Tears begin flooding down her face and she hits me as hard as she can, which sends me to the ground. I get up quickly and she goes for another hit, but I grab her arms. She struggles against me, sobbing quietly. She pushes me away roughly and takes a couple of deep breaths. I stare at her for a moment and she stares back. In an instant My back is against the wall and Elena's lips are on mine. I respond with no hesitance, allowing her to take control, to dominate me, to let off a little steam. I waste no time getting her back to my hotel room, giving us a bit of privacy- this may be the United States, but public sex in Hawaii seems a little off to me.

She pounces on me and crashes her lips to mine once more, her hands tearing at my clothes and her own. I kiss down her chest and to her exposed bra. Elena has the most beautiful body I've ever seen. She was gifted with a goddess like appearance and sexual prowess that matches his own. They were always perfect together. There was never any bad sex whether it be anger, sadness, pity, makeup, morning, public or just sex in general. The passion never ceases roaring its fire between them- which is a blessing and a curse. On one hand, we love each other fiercely and with a connection that seems to be in our blood, we have the most incredible relationship when everything is fine. But on the other hand, when we fight, we fight with everything we have. Both of us want to be right. We want the satisfaction of proving someone wrong, so we butt heads just to butt heads, no other reason. We weren't angry in the slightest, both of us are so passionate that the fighting seemed to let the fire roar between us negatively before it returns to the tender love that binds us together so deeply.

"God, you're so hot." I groan. Elena pins my arms down and begins rubbing herself over me, causing a moan to echo from her lips and mine. She kisses me deeply, her hands tangling in my hair. I sit up and wrap my arms around her, unclasping her bra and tearing it from her body, flinging it to an unknown direction. She rips my shirt from my body and presses her chest to mine, kissing me with more fervor then before. This is nearly three years of pent up sexual frustration, so I know this will be a very, _very_ long night.

"You make me so wet for you, Damon. I want you tonight and for the rest of my life. I want to marry you. I want to be yours for eternity. Ask me." I search her face for any hint of hesitance, and when I don't find any, I press my lips to hers softly. I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"Marry me." She kisses me hotly before pulling away and running her fingers through my hair.

"Yes," she breathes. I kiss her again and I get her shorts off. I smirk at the barely there black lace covering the sweetness I know is pouring out of her. Deciding I like them too much to rip them, I take them off carefully, leaving her exposed to me. I kiss down her neck and run my hands across her body, loving the delicious taste and softness of her skin. She moans under me, her legs shaking as she becomes hotter and hotter. "Please," she whimpers. Her hands work to undo my belt and I allow her to take off my jeans. Her eyes darken as she sees me going commando. My cock stiffens at her reaction and it rises to rest against my stomach as she frees me from my jeans. She uses both hands to pump my cock and makes direct eye contact as she leans her forehead against mine. I moan, loving how hot her hand is. I pull her hands off of me and I wrap them around my neck.

"Ready?" She nods, biting her lip softly. I lift her hips up and in one swift movement I nestle inside her, loving how her walls stretch around me. She closes her eyes and her mouth falls open as she adjusts to having me inside her. I trace her lips with my fingers as I watch her pleasure filled eyes fall open. She lifts herself off of me and swivels her hips as she sinks back down. She moans, her face contorting with the feeling of me buried deep inside her. She kisses me as she moves faster, her breasts bouncing as she does. I capture one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking on it gently as she moves. She moans louder, moving faster and slamming down harder. She's so perfect and so hot that I reach down and rub her clit, trying to get her to climax. She whimpers loudly and moves even faster, so that she's practically using vamp speed. Her walls tighten around me, and she screams my name as she gushes down around me, which makes me shoot my seed deep inside her. We both stay still for a moment, our breathing heavy and our bodies coated with a layer of sweat. She climbs off of me and lays beside me, her heart racing.

"Wow, wow, wow." I smile at her and she returns it, stretching and laying her head on my chest. I grab her left hand and I slide the ring onto her finger. Her grin widens and she kisses me passionately.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"And I love you, Elena Gilbert. Till death do us part."


End file.
